1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-545242 illustrates a compliant contactor that includes a center conductor and an outer conductor with a spacer therebetween. The outer conductor has a mating end adapted to be capable of flexibly contacting an outer conductor mating surface before the center conductor contacts a center conductor mating surface.